Forgotten
by My-Ship-Sails-Itself
Summary: One year ago the ship James T Kirk was serving on was destroyed and the crew presumed dead. Now The Enterprise manned by her Captain Spock is on a volatile diplomatic mission to the planet Thelxinoe where a young slave bearing a striking resemblance to Kirk appears.


Authors note and disclaimer: SO Im going to mess with the reboot timeline a lot just as an fyi this fic is basically just an excuse to picture James T. Kirk in a harem boy outfit tbh anyway I don't own Star Trek and Im sorry

"Captain Spock we have found the USS Kearsarge she is just outside of the neutral zone on the edge of Klingon space" Ensign Checkov exclaimed looking up from his sensors and towards the captain who stood hands clasped behind his back as he stared out into the stars.

" Her status Ensign"?

"Im sorry Captain but It appears that there are no life forms aboard and it seems like life support has failed, I'm afraid Sir that there would be no hope of survival".

Spock's heart plummeted and icy fear gripped him though his features and body did not betray his panic as Checkov spoke those words.

"You have the bridge Mr Tu'rul" he said nodding towards his first officer Tu'rul he left the bridge to make his way towards his quarters he needed time to contemplate this news and the various paths that spread in front of his mind. Once he reached his quarters Spock sand down but not in his usual cross-legged meditation position but instead he sand into an almost ungrateful heap of nearly uncontrolled emotions as he tried to staunch the flow of the vicious thoughts that whispered "he's dead," "Jim is gone," "you heard them no life signs nor support you saw the hull too theres no way anyone could have escaped that damage". Taking a slightly shaky breath Spock shifted into his normal meditation stance and allowed his mind to push those thoughts away and instead bring forward thoughts and memories that would bring him solace, perhaps remembering the first time they met would help slow the pain that was starting to radiate through his body.

Spock knew the day would be long the second his eyes flicked through the recent additions to his second year linguistics class. Most of the new names listed were irrelevant but there was one name that stood out for exactly two reasons. Reason number one was that everyone knew who his father was and how he had saved almost everyone, including a fair number of Vulcans, during the Kelvin accident and reason number two was that the Starfleet Academy staff could not stop talking about this particular student. The women found him charming and the men found him intriguing. He was not a man Spock looked forward to meeting.

As his students slowly started to file in silently to the first class of the new semester the peace was disturbed by a boyish laugh as a young cadet who sauntered into class to take a seat at the very front where he sat grinning at Spock and leaning over to whisper something in the ear of one of Spock's top students Nytoya Uhura who seemed to be chocking back a grin.

"Do you have something you wish to share Cadet Kirk" Spock inquired his eyes meeting the startling blue ones of the cadet in front of him. Jim laughed pulling away from Uhura as he shook his head.

"Not really Sir I was just expressing my excitement to be in your class with Cadet Uhura here Sir" Jim said amusement dancing in his eyes. Spock's eyebrow twitched slightly in disbelief.

"Of course Cadet, now as you are the only student who seems to have expressed this amount of excitement it is only logical that you should be the one to help hand out my course out line sand reading list" Spock said allowing a minuscule amour of sarcasm colour his voice. Cadet Kirk blinked at him brows furrowing slightly, he was obviously not used to a teacher not liking him immediately. Nodding Kirk stood and made his way towards the desk in front of him.

"Of course" Kirk said reaching to take the papers from his professor when his hand grazed the Vulcans ever so slightly. Spock jerked back ever so slightly once again earning a puzzled look from the human as he tried to quickly process the sensations he had just felt. He had felt him,Kirk, even though their closeness lasted for less then a second he had felt the galaxies and golden light that was Kirks mind.

Authors Note Continued: SO now that the introduction to all of that nonsense is done um theres going to be a time skip of about one year after the events of the first reboot film. In my world Spock is Captain of the Enterprise now and yeah y'all will understand eventually where I'm going with this


End file.
